Hyper Rescue Command!
by KRAgito
Summary: In an alternative universe in the future, crime and disaster is on a rapid increase. In order to combat it, a special unit comprises of people with extraordinary abilites were assembled to battle these crisis. They are Hyper Rescue Command!
1. Assemble! Hyper Rescue!

ACT 1: ASSEMBLE! HYPER RESCUE!

The characters in this story do not belong to me but to their respective creators.

Sora couldn't breath. His eyes were covered in smoke and he couldn't move. The fire was getting closer to him and there was nothing he could do. He doesn't wish to leave this world like that. Not like this.

All of a sudden, he could hear knocking. He thought that he was hearing things but it got louder and louder. But the smoke clouded his mind, making him weaker. Then a large hand held him and Sora saw a man in **a** yellow suit carrying him. The man wore a gas mask and with his last thought, Sora realized that he was rescued...

"Sora! Sora! Sora!!!"

Sora opened his eyes and looked at the blue sky in front of him.

"We're almost there!"

He turned and saw his friend, Nara Kentarou with an excited look.

"Kentarou...we are here?"

Sora adjusted his seating posture and looked at his surroundings. He was in an express train and the passengers are all around his age group. He looked at the city buildings that passed by and now realized where he is going.

"I can't wait to get there!" Sora replied.

"Yeah, we're finally going to HRC!" Kentarou answered back.

Hyper Rescue Command or HRC for short is the name of a special unit that responds to any major crime or disasters around the world. This was because an increase of major incidents for the last 10 years**;** and an international unit is needed to respond immediately to anywhere around the world.

Sora took out his letter and read the contents again. He was selected to join HRC about a month ago and was completely surprised. For a normal high school kid to enroll into the HRC was like a dream come true for him. Kentarou peaked at his letter and giggled a bit.

"You just can't wait, can you?"

"It's like a dream come true. I am going do my best and be a great HRC member!"

Sora's voice caught everyone's attention and some of them were laughing at him. A blonde man stood up and laughs at Sora.

"So you think, you are going to be an elite? Well, I was once a member of the Junior Fire Brigade stationed at Sakawa City. So I am the best!" The blonde replied.

"No, I am the strongest! Because I am a national weightlifter!" A tan skinned man wore sun glasses bragged at them.

"You guys are all muscles. These called for brains!" A clean-cut guy with glasses replied.

"Well, isn't it Hanai? I though you chicken out." An arrogant man with his hair all combed back snubbed at him.

"Tougou! Do you want to settle this!?" Hanai challenged him.

"Bring it on!" He answered.

Suddenly a chime was heard through the public announcement system.

"Attention all passengers. We are arriving in Gaia Island in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and wait for further instructions. Thank you."

"We'll settle this later, Hanai!"

"Fine with me!" The two men then went back to their seats.

Harima, Harry and Sora just looked at each other with dissatisfaction and went back to their seats too.

A twin**-**tailed blonde girl looked at the events through her sunglasses and mumbled a word.

"...Men..."

The train finally stopped at their destination. Gaia Island. An artificial island and the headquarters of HRC. The passengers started taking their luggage and headed straight to the exit.

Sora carried his luggage when suddenly he sensed danger over him.

"Watch out!" A female voice yelled at him.

He looked up and a bag landed on his head.

"Ouch!"

He rubbed his head and noticed a figure was standing next to him. He looked up and a fair looking girl with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry...I accidentally dropped my bag on you." She modestly replied.

"It's okay. Are you joining the team too?" Sora wondered.

"Yes. My sister and I are joining together."

"Oh, it's nice to have someone with you. My name is Sora. What's yours?"

"Yakumo."

Then another voice called to her.

"Yakumo! Come on!"

They saw a petty looking girl waving to her and they smiled at each other.

"That's my sister. I'll see you later." She quickly took her luggage and approached her sister.

"Yeah...sure! See you later!" Sora looked back and took his belongings.

"Sora! Come on! We're going to be late!" He heard Kentarou's yelling and rushed towards the exit.

The passengers walked towards a moving conveyer and admired the blue ocean from inside the huge cylinder. Finally, a large gate opened revealing a big parade square and a large base behind it.

Everyone was amazed by it's exterior design and stroll around the parade square. Three figures, two men and a woman were standing in front of the base watching them. One of them, a tanned skinned stout man took out a Megaphone and yelled at the top of his voice.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU MONKEYS! GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Everyone held their bags and quickly ran towards the three figures and lined up single-file.

"I DON'T CARE WHO ARE YOU OR WHERE YOU'RE FROM. IN HRC, WE WANT YOU TO BE SOMETHING ELSE. WE WANT YOU TO BE THE ELITE OF ALL ELITES!"

The megaphone continued to drum in their ears and was starting to get really annoying.

"Kooriyama, I think you can stop now. They can hear already." A spec looking man was trying to calm down him.

"Yes. If you keep this up, we'll all deaf by tomorrow." A lady answered.

"That's right, Kooriyama. We can't afford to have that." Another female voice added.

The three adults turned around and saluted the two people. A beautiful lady in a smart uniform and an elder looking man with a left eye patch approached them.

The lady held a mike and spoke.

"Welcome, everyone to Hyper Rescue Command. I am Commander Osakabe Itoko. This is Vice Commander Nakamura. You are the pioneer batch to be selected. All of you were chosen because of your talents. For the next ten weeks, you'll be undergoing training on how to use our equipments and to work as a unit. This is an important period for all of you. Because once you are ready, HRC will be the immediate response to any major incidents around the world. We are dealing with real situations and lives are at stake. I wish all of you the best. Nakamura, take over."

"There are altogether 18 of you and you will be divided into 3 teams: Fire Squad, Guard Squad and Drill Squad. Now my trainers will hand over to you your Hyper Com."

The trainers began to pass them a compact device with several buttons and a LCD panel. Everyone started staring at it not knowing what to do next.

"Now all of you just say out your name through the speaker and the Hyper Com will acknowledge your voice print."

Sora looked at the speaker and said out his name.

"Aoki Sora."

Numbers and pictures started displaying on the LCD and a computer voice answered.

"Acknowledge. Aoki Sora. Fire Squad."

"Fire Squad?"

"Those who are in Fire Squad, assemble on my left. Guard Squad in the middle and Drill Squad on my right." Nakamura instructed them; and everyone started to gather in their own teams.

After 5 minutes, everyone knew which teams they belong to and looked at one other.

Sora and Kentarou were happy they are in the same team and he saw Yakumo was in the team too. A short hair blonde girl was talking to a small built girl and he wanted to approach them when a voice answered him.

"So you are Fire Squad too, huh?

Sora turned and realized it was that the blonde guy who bragged about his junior fire brigade earlier.

"You too?"

"Well, I should be the leader of this team, so you guys can take a hike. Leave the rescue to the professional."

"Why you!?" Kentarou was about to give him a piece of his mind when Sora stopped him.

"Look, I think we got into the wrong foot. Since we are together, why don't we just work as a team? My name is Sora. Aoki Sora." He presented his hand as a sign of sincerity.

The blonde guy totally ignored him.

"Harry Mackenzie. Remember that."

He then left and took his luggage.

"Okay! I want everyone to go to your living quarters now and get into your PT (Physical Training) gear in ten minutes! Move it!" Kooriyama yelled at them with the loudhailer.

Everyone took their luggage and headed straight to the smaller building beside them and a signboard stated, "Guys left, Girls Right."

It was a three-storey building and there were two beds in every room. Sora and Kentarou entered one of the rooms on the 2nd floor and it has a nice view of the sea and the parade square.

"Great view, Kentarou." Sora commented him as he placed his bags on the bed.

"You know what I think about that Harry guy? I think he's a jerk." He replied.

"Maybe he's nervous or something. You know, like being away from everything." Sora scrambled to find his PT gear.

"Okay, you are always the nice guy but I still say he is a jerk."

Sora giggled a bit as they prepared themselves for the training.

Minutes later, everyone was in their PT gear and Kooriyama spoke through the loudhailer.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU TURKEYS! TODAY ALL OF YOU ARE TO RUN THIS PARADE SQUARE FIFTY ROUNDS!"

"Fifty rounds!?" Everyone was stunned.

"Is he crazy?" Kentarou asked.

Suddenly Kooriyama took out a gun and shoot in the air!

"ANY QUESTIONS? MOVE!!!"

Everybody immediately ran as they could with Hanai and Tougou leading the way. Most of the others including Sora are in the middle while the weaker one like Yakumo and Kentarou are at the end.

"This is crazy!" Yakumo's sister Tenma screamed.

"I hope he get shot in his pants!" Harima replied.

Sora saw Yakumo and Kentarou were struggling behind. He slowed down and paced with them.

"You guys all right?"

"Do I look all right to you?" Kentarou answered with sarcasm.

"I'll try." Yakumo told Sora.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this!" He assured her, not realizing he bumped into someone in front.

"Hey!" It was a twin tailed blonde girl and she wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry." Sora was stunned by her looks but she was giving an unfriendly aura.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Kooriyama yelled at them.

"See what you've done." The blonde girl's unfriendly reply gave Sora a second thought about her. She ran ahead of him and he was clueless about what had just happened.

"What is her problem?"

Soon the sun has started to set and everyone were laying flat on the parade square, panting and sweating all over.

"That is good! You have all survived fifty rounds! We will start the real training tomorrow! Dismiss!" Kooriyama then left them and they got up slowly.

"That was some run!" Sora spoke.

"You say it." Kentarou replied.

"This is nothing." They looked at Harry as he is also sweating and panting too. Soon everyone was on their feet and slowly walking back to their quarters.

After a good shower, Sora and Kentarou walked into the mess hall, which was two buildings away. They saw most of the HRC in the mess hall having their dinner.

The chief chef is an elder lady named Maki and she placed the food into Sora's meal tray.

"Please have some more! You are going to need your strength for tomorrow!" Maki gave a parental smile to the two young men who gladly accepted the food.

"Sora! Over here!"

Yakumo waved to them and they approached her. They saw Tenma and a shorthaired blonde girl were also on the same table.

"Can we sit here?" Kentarou asked.

"Sure." The shorthaired blonde replied.

The two guys sat down and the girls smiled at them.

"Sora. This is my elder sister, Tenma and this is Sara Adeimus."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Tenma, you are in..." Sora was trying to recall which team Tenma is in.

"Drill Squad!" Tenma answered cheerfully.

"Please take care of my baby sister, she's still a naive girl." She hinted to Sora and Yakumo rebutted back.

"Sis!" She blushed in embarrassment and everyone laughed.

"So Sara, you are in Fire Squad too." Kentarou asked.

"Yes. I hope we can get along. I saw how Harry was behaving but he's not really like that."

"You know Harry?" Sora wondered.

"Well, not personally. But he is in the same school with me and he is actually a nice guy. His father is a fireman and he is a member of the Junior Fire Brigade back home."

"Wow. No wonder he wants to lead the team. I mean he does have experience." Sora was surprised by Harry's background.

Then a chime could be heard followed by an announcement.

"ATTENTION! ALL HRC PERSONALS ARE TO REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM AT 2100HOURS FOR A SPECIAL BRIEFING! THANK YOU!"

"What do you think that briefing is for?"

"Maybe Oni Yama is trying to show how big his mouth is after talking so much in that loudhailer." Kentarou joked.

"Oni Yama?" Sora asked him.

"It's Kooriyama's new nickname. He is just like those devil coaches who train people to death."

They laughed and soon everyone in the mess hall knew Kooriyama's new nickname...

Sora and the others arrived at the briefing room at the main building's third floor. Everyone was there just minding their own business or talking around.

They sat down and waited for about three minutes and then, Itoko and Nakamura entered the room.

"Attention!" Nakamura gave the order and everyone sit still.

"Good evening, everyone. How was the dinner?" Itoko asked them.

"It was nice, Commander." Tenma bluntly replied.

"That's good. The reason why I am here is because I want to get to know all of you better. Some of you I am meeting you for the first time." Itoko walked closer to them and her smart uniform was sparking tightly.

"So who wants to start the ball rolling?" She throws the question to the floor and Hanai and Tougou both responded.

"Me first!"

"You first, Hanai." Itoko hinted to him.

"Thank you, Commander. I am Hanai Haruki and I belong to Guard Squad. My father is the police chief at Yagami City and I hope to be like him!"

"I still beat you at today's run." Tougou snarls.

"That didn't count!" Hanai rebutted back.

"Anyway, Commander, I am Tougou Masakazu, Drill Squad. I am Hanai's biggest rival and we compete in everything. I am also well versed in Boxing and hope to be representing Japan in Boxing.

"That's good. Keep working to that goal." Itoko then pointed to the dark glasses man.

"Me? I am Harima Kenji and I am also in Drill Squad. I am a national body builder and I hope that we can get along. If you have any health issues, you can come to me!" Harima gave the thumbs up and some of the members giggled.

Itoko asked the lady next to Harima.

"I am Suon Mikoto from Guard Squad. I am well versed in Karate and my family owns a dojo. Nice to meet you all!"

A guy with fuzzy hair stared at Mikoto with a thought.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"D." He replied.

"D?"

"Excuse me, but are you a D-Cup?"

Mikoto was embarrassed and furious at once!

"What are you talking about? You Pervert!?"

"Oh, sorry but my name is Imadori Kyosuke from Guard Squad too. I don't know why I am here but there are a lot of pretty ladies and that includes you, Commander." He tried to suck up to Itoko and Itoko coolly replied.

"Well, thanks. You got to try harder if you want to suck up to me. Next."

"I am Sara Ademius from Fire Squad. I work as a medical officer in Sakawa General Hospital and I know a lot about medicine. Pleased to meet you all."

"Asou Hiroyoshi from Drill Squad. I am a Junior Mountain Ranger and I hope we can work together." Some of the girls were giggling about how cool Asou was.

"Suga Ryuuhei, also from Drill Squad. I am also a Junior Mountain Ranger.

"Takano Akira, Guard Squad. Former SDF member and well versed in rural and urban tactics." Her short hair and cool eyes make her an enigma to some of the members.

"Ichijo Karen. Fire Squad. Nice to meet you all." She shyly replied in her seat.

"Tsukamoto Tenma! Drill Squad. I want to be a great rescuer like my father!" Tenma proudly replied.

"Tsukamoto Yakumo, Fire Squad. I too want to be like a rescuer like our father." She added.

"Fuyuki Takeichi, Guard Squad. I am only good with a camera but if you need a photographer, call me! Commander, you get a special discount!"

"Thank, Fuyuki. I will consider it."

"Tawaraya Satsuki, Drill Squad. I am only good with my legs as I can run very fast." The rest of the members also realized that Satsuki was the first one to complete the fifty rounds this afternoon.

"Harry Mackenzie, Fire Squad. I am a member of the Junior Fire Brigade and I hope that the rest of my team could cooperate with me in our mission."

Sora and Kentarou were annoyed but kept cool in front of everyone. The next was the twin tailed blonde girl.

"Sawachika Eri, Guard Squad. I am here to prove that I am as good as anyone here in the team, especially the guys!"

Sora makes a mental note of her name and it was Kentarou's turn.

"I am Nara Kentarou, Fire Squad. I am good at one thing and that is telling jokes. But I will work hard to be a member of the team."

"I am Aoki Sora, Fire Squad. I joined HRC so that I can help people in times of crisis."

"That's good, Sora. Yes, HRC was formed for that purpose and I hope that all of you will work hard to be the best. That will be all, Good night and have a good rest." Itoko then took her leave as Nakamura gave the order to stand attention.

"All of you are to fall in tomorrow morning at 0600 hours for physical training! That's all!" Kooriyama then left and everyone started to leave and head back to their rooms...

As Sora and Kentarou got ready for bed, Sora wondered how his grandfather is coping back home when Kentarou interrupted his thoughts.

"Sora!"

"Yeah?"

"What time do you think we need to wake up?"

"I think 5 a.m. will be all right. I mean everyone have to take turns in the bathroom."

"Good thinking." Kentarou then set the alarm and placed on the table.

"Good night, Sora."

"Good night, Kentarou." He then switched off the lights and lay on bed and slowly closed his eyes. The night was still young**. **However tomorrow the real training will begin for all of them...

To be continued…

Author's notes: Well, I am back! This idea of the SR cast as a rescue team was inspired by a show called Machine Robo Rescue and a toy series called Tomica Rescue. As you can see some of the cast's characters are a bit mess up but this is an alternative universe so anything can happen! Any yes, I put my own character, Sora to join the cast again.I hope you enjoy it and reviews and comments please. No flames please. Thanks.

P.S My other SR work will be put on hold until I figure some ideas for Ichijo Karen's story but if you can't wait, drop me an email on suggestion on how to continue her story. Thanks.


	2. Scramble! First Mission!

ACT 2: SCRAMBLE! FIRST MISSION!

The characters in this story do not belong to me but to their respective creators.

"MOVE FASTER, YOU TURKEYS!" Kooriyama was yelling through the megaphone at the HRC members who were running around the parade square.

"How long is this going last?" Kentarou was complaining to Sora.

"I think another two more rounds at most."

"ANOTHER TWO MORE ROUNDS IF ANYONE ARE GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" Kooriyama warned them.

Sora saw Yakumo, Tenma, Imadori, Fuuyuki and Sara were falling behind and immediately shouted to them.

"Come on, Yakumo! Move faster! I'll help you!" He slowed down his pace and let them pass him.

"Come on, Tenma! You can do it!" Mikoto cheered her.

"You too, Imadori! Fuuyuki!" Hanai encouraged them.

"We're going to make it!" Kentarou told Sara.

Itoko and Nakamura observed the team at their office windows and started making mental notes about them.

"It has been nine weeks since they started their training. What do you think about them, Nakamura?"

"A weird bunch but they've been making a lot of progress. The real test will begin once they're sent to the field."

"Exactly. So who do you think should be the leader of each team?" She asked.

Nakamura twitch his eyebrow and replied.

"I think we know who is going to be the leader, Commander?"

"Drinks on you?"

"Deal."

As they watch, the members of HRC started to recall how their training has been since they came. Each of them was given training on how to use the equipments, which was carried out by Tani Hayato.

Sasakura Youko taught them on how to operate the teams' special vehicles. The Hyper Com, which they are carrying were like ID keys, which can be used to operate the equipments and vehicles. The only thing they'd dread about was Kooriyama's physical trainings, which usually push them to their limits.

The teams were also introduced to the different sections of HRC. The R & D (Research and Development) unit, which is headed by head scientist Nishimoto Ganji and his assistant, Yuuki Tsumugi. They constantly develop new and improved methods and devices, which could aid the team in times of need. The only odd thing is Nishimoto who looks like a big slob is actually a science prodigy. But there has been a rumor, which Yuuki told some of the girls during break, was that Nishimoto has hidden a large collection of adult videos somewhere in the lab.

Otsuka Mai and her staff, which included Yoshidayama Jirou, Tanaka Kazuya, Kinugawa Ayano and Umezu Shingo, headed the maintence unit. They are in charge of making sure that all the equipments and vehicles are in top conditions. Kentarou joked that Mai is like a female version of Kooriyama as she too used a megaphone to instruct her team.

Three female operators man the command centre that is located at the top level of HRC. Chief Operator Sagano Megumi who is in charge of all the situation and status reports, Mihara Kozue_**,**_ who monitors the teams' operation status and Kido Madoka who takes care of all external agencies and incoming and outgoing transmissions. Imadori commented that the operators should be called the "3M" after their names which the girls love.

Finally the team had finished their run and landed all over the place, panting and sweating.

"That's good, everyone! Now head for the showers!" Kooriyama then left the parade square.

"Finally! I thought it'd never end!" Kentarou blared out.

"You are not so bad yourself, Kentarou." Yakumo replied.

"Thanks. But Sora was the one who made us keep going, right, Sora?"

"It was nothing. I just don't want anyone to be left behind." He modestly answered.

"Hey, I don't mind going for another round." Harry spoke.

"But Harry, I don't think it was about the running. I think Oni Yama was trying to teach us something." Sara looked at Harry.

"Well, I just want to prove that I can handle any situations when it arises!" Harry then stood up and headed to the living quarters.

"He never learns. Come on, Sora. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Kentarou pulled his friend up on his feet and everyone also followed suit.

As Sora let the water in the shower room cover him, he began to wonder why Harry couldn't get along with them. Even though he was excellent in everything, he always acts as the lone wolf and pulls some dangerous stunts during training that Tani reprimanded him several times for doing.

After the shower, Sora lay on the bed and looked at his Hyper Com. The Hyper Com could also act as a visual communicator and has many unknown functions which the instructors has ordered them not to meddle with it.

Then the LCD displayed the following.

"Incoming transmission from.... Tsukamoto Yakumo." A female voice informed him. He pressed a button and Yakumo appeared in the monitor.

"Sora!"

"What's up, Yakumo?"

"We're going to the mess hall now. Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you there after Kentarou finish his bath."

"Okay. See you later."

Kentarou entered the room with a towel over his head.

"Was that Yakumo?"

"Yeah, they're going to the mess hall now. Are you coming?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." Kentarou scramble to find a clean shirt and comb his hair. And after 3 minutes...

"Okay, I'm done!"

"Let's go!" Then a familiar chime could be heard through the Public Address System.

"ATTENTION ALL HRC PERSONALS! WE HAVE A LEVEL 3 EMERGENCY! PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS! I REPEAT! WE HAVE A LEVEL 3 EMERGENCY! PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!"

"Sora, is that a..."

"A scramble! Come on, let's go!!" They dashed out of their rooms and headed straight to the main buildings through the hallway. They spotted Yakumo, Sara and Karen along the way and Harry was behind them.

They also saw Hanai and Harima leading some of their members into the hallway and at the end; there were 3 fire poles that are painted with different colors. The Fire squad took the red pole, the Guard squad took the blue pole and the Drill squad took the yellow pole.

They slide down to three different rooms and around them were rescue suits and equipments all waiting for them to wear.

"Suit up, everyone!"

The Fire squad began to put on their orange fire retardant suit. The Guard squad donned their riot suits while the Drill squad donned their protective gear.

The teams then rushed into another door where three large vehicles are standing by for them.

"HURRY UP, PEOPLE! TIME IS THE UPMOST INPORTANCE! MAKE SURE ALL THE VEHICLES ARE FILLED UP AND READY TO GO!"

Mai barked her team to move faster as they make the final checks. Then each team entered the cockpit of the vehicles and awaited further instructions.

At the command center, Itoko and Nakamura entered and sat at a large console behind the three operators.

"What's the situation?" She asked Megumi.

"We have a major fire happening at the Mega Tower shopping district. The fire has caused severe damages to many of the residential areas around there and a power outage has also occurred."

"The local authorities are fighting the fire and evacuating the residents but they requested for more support." Madoka informed.

Itoko pressed several buttons on her console and patched through the three teams. She appeared in the main monitor of each cockpit.

"Commander, What's the situation?" Hanai asked.

"I am sorry that you are needed to be deployed earlier than expected. But here's the situation. A major fire has occurred at the Mega Tower shopping district and it has affected the residential areas around there. Your mission is to assist the local authorities in fighting the fire and evacuating the residents."

"Yes Madam!" Everyone acknowledged.

"Because of the current situation, Hanai Haruki, Harima Kenji and Aoki Sora! You are to take charge of the team! Begin operation! HRC! SCRAMBLE!" Itoko gave the commands and immediately the teams sprang into action!

Kentarou and Karen started up the Fire Squad vehicle-Fire Vanguard. They took out their Hyper Com and placed it into a slot and the LCD display flashed-"Acknowledge...Fire Vanguard, ready!"

"Take it easy, Kentarou!" Sora told him and he gave the thumbs up. Karen was very calm in operating the vehicle and was making the final adjustments.

Imadori and Akira started up the Guard Squad vehicle-Strike Defender. They took out their Hyper Com and placed it into a slot and the LCD display-"Acknowledge...Strike Defender, ready!"

Finally Ryuuhei and Satsuki stared up the Drill Squad vehicle-Drill Dozer. They took out their Hyper Com and placed it into a slot and the LCD display-"Acknowledge...Drill Dozer, ready!"

"All vehicles proceed to Rescue Liner!" Mihara instructed and the three vehicles entered into different containers of a train liner. The front of Rescue Liner resembled a bullet train but with red linings around it.

"All vehicles in the Rescue Liner, Commander!" Mihara informed Itoko.

"Rescue Liner, take off!" She gave the order!

"Roger! Rescue Liner, take off!" The teams were stunned about the voice that happened to be...

"Oni Yama?" Everyone spoke in unison.

"Yes, you turkeys! Get into your seats, we're moving!" Kooriyama put on a pair of shades and pulled a lever on the console. The Rescue Liner then accelerated at incredible speed towards Mega Tower District.

"Megumi, I need a full update of the situation! Mihara, make sure our team gets there! Madoka, patch me a line to the local rescue departments!" Itoko quickly instructed them as Nakamura, Tani and Youko sat in their consoles and were watching the team head to scene.

After reading the situation through her monitor, Itoko spoke to the team through the monitor.

"Commander." Sora answered.

"When you arrive at the scene, Fire Squad is to assist the local department in fighting the fire and rescuing of civilians. Guard Squad is to help the evacuation of residents. Drill Squad is to help in cleaning any obstructions around the vicinity! That's your mission. Good Luck and be careful!"

"Roger!" Sora, Harima and Hanai acknowledged and started to brief the teams on what to do when they arrived.

Finally the Rescue Liner arrived 300 meters away from the scene and Kooriyama pressed a button on his console.

"Okay, Move out!" He shouted.

Fire Vanguard dashed out of the containers with the sirens blazing away, followed by Strike Defender and Drill Dozer behind.

"Kentarou, get us to the fire site!"

"Roger, Sora!"

Fire Vanguard makes a left turn and approached the site.

"Eri, I need you to make contact with the local police and ask them where theaffected areas are!"

"Roger, Hanai!"

Eri press some buttons and immediately the police radio band was linked up to them.

"This is Strike Defender of HRC! Come in, please."

"HRC! This is Captain Ibuki from the Shinjo Police Department. We need you to evacuate the residents at the east side. There is some blockage along the way and our men are unable to get through."

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll take care of it! You heard that, Harima?" Hanai spoke through the monitor.

"I got it. We'll go ahead first and try to clean the wreckage! You follow behind!"

The Drill Dozer accelerated faster and moments later, they spotted lampposts and rubbles blocking the path.

"We got to get those lampposts out of the way! Activate the Drill Arms!" Harima ordered and Ryuuhei pressed a button, whichactivated the Drill Arms.

"Drill Arms activated!" Ryuuhei informed as Satsuki took control of the arms. She carefully maneuvered the arms as it caught hold of the fallen lampposts.

"Remove the lampposts on to the side of the road!" Asou instructed Satsuki and it was removed within minutes.

"Lampposts removed!" Satsuki informed.

"Good Job, Satsuki!" Asou praised her and she modestly acknowledged.

"Guard Squad, the path is clear! You can move toward the residential areas!" Harima told them through the console.

"Roger, Drill Squad! We are heading there right now!"

The Strike Defender accelerated faster and moments later, they arrived at the residential areas.

"All right, Imadori and Akira. You stay in the vehicle! The rest of us will look for any civilians!" Hanai spoke.

The remaining Guard Squad members alighted from the vehicle and the rear hatch of the Strike Defender was opened. Hanai drove out a white and blue colored hummer, the Guardian, and the other members hitched a ride on it.

"Eri, switch on the P.A system and inform them of our presence!" Hanai ordered her and she immediately took the mike and spoke.

"This is Hyper Rescue Command, Guard Squad! Please evacuate your homes immediately! There is a serious fire nearby and we want everyone to evacuate for your safety!"

Soon residents from their homes were opening their door and curiously wondering on what should they do. Mikoto and Fuuyuki went to advise the residents to take their important documents and leave immediately. The local police had also arrived and began assisting them as well.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we do!" Fuuyuki told Mikoto.

"Come on, we got to get those people out of here!" She carried an old lady on her back and her grandson stared blindly at the feat.

Meanwhile the Fire Squad was trying their best to fight the fire and rescue any causality. Sora, Harry and Karen fought the fire with their H.B.S's (Hyper Blast Shooter) and were gaining success in putting out the fire. Yakumo and Sara aided the wounded using their medical equipment in their mobile ambulance, the Fire Aider.

"You will be all right, Sir." Yakumo ensured an injured man after bandaging his forehead. Her smile managed to calm down the man who was panicking earlier.

"Yakumo! I need some G23 from the Aider!" Sara instructed her and she quickly rushed into Fire Aider to search for the medicine.

"Where is it?" She searched around and found a box imprinted "G-serums" on the shelf. She took it down and opened the box.

"18...22...here! 23!" Yakumo quickly took the serum and rushed to give to Sara.

"Here! G23!"

"Thanks, Yakumo!" Sara took out a syringe from her med kit and injected theG23 into it.

"Sir, I am going to give you something to ease the pain!" Sara told her injured victim, a man who has several burns on the legs.

The man screamed a bit and calmed down after Sara injected him. Some ambulance crews had just arrived and had begun to bring the victims to their vehicles.

"Thank you, miss. Whoever you are." The man with burned injuries thanked the two girls and they appreciated it.

"Come on, we need to see if anyone need our help!" Sara held Yakumo's hand and they quickly proceeded further to the site.

"Harry, you are too close to the fire!" Sora ordered him as Harry fought the fire with his HBS.

"If you are afraid of the heat, then stand aside!" He shunned Sora and Karen. The fire was wiped out after that. Sora approached Harry and started reprimand him.

"Harry, we are a team. You can't go solo when it comes to fire fighting!"

"If we don't get rid of the fire, then more lives will be in danger!"

"I understand but your safety is also important."

"I don't want to hear anything beside I should be the leader of this team, not you."

"Harry...I..." Then his Hyper Com beeped.

"What's up, Kentarou?"

"Sora, we just received reports that a mother and her daughter are trapped somewhere on the fifteenth floor of the Mega Towers! Her husband said he had not seen them when the fire started."

"You don't mean...?"

"Sora!" Karen shouted to him as they saw Harry rushed into the Mega Tower.

"Harry!! Kentarou! Keep CQ informed! I'm going to get Harry and rescue the mother and daughter!"

"Be careful, Sora!" Kentarou quickly informed CQ of the update and Itoko just kept a poker face on the developments.

Sora and Karen entered the smoke filled building. They wore their oxygen masks and slowly found the emergency stairs.

"Let's make haste!" Sora informed.

"I hope Harry is okay!" Karen sounded worried for him.

Even though the equipment they were carrying was 20 pounds, somehow, they could move with speed. Sora wondered if Oni Yama's training really paid off. But his mind must now focus the task at hand.

"Fifteenth Floor!" Karen shouted. Sora saw the door was broke open, probably done by Harry.

They quickly entered the floor and it was blazing hot with flames 3 to 4 feet in the air.

"Harry! Where are you?!" Sora called out his name as they walked slowly. The room is getting hotter and smokes are blinding their sight.

"Over there, Sora!" Karen pointed to the right and Harry was struggling to bring the mother and daughter to safety. Sora and Karen quickly ran to them and assisted him.

"Harry!" Sora answered.

"We got to get out of here!" Karen told him as she placed small oxygen tanks to the mother and daughter.

The little girl suddenly spoke.

"Pochan! My puppy!"

"I go and get your dog!" Harry volunteered and handed over the daughter to Sora.

"Harry! Come back!" He saw him ran into the fire again!

"Karen, take them to safety! I am going after Harry!"

"But..."

"Those people are our upmost concern! Get going!"

Sora then rushed to look for Harry. Karen quickly brought the mother and daughter out of the building as she prayed for her comrades' safety.

"Harry!" Sora finally saw him trying to coax the puppy out from under the table.

"It's okay, Pochan." But the puppy was too frightened to move. Sora suddenly sense danger and some debris fell from the ceilings!

"Harry!!!" The debris fell onto Harry and the puppy finally came out. Sora rushed and saw the debris has pinned on Harry's legs!

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Why are you here? I told you I'll get everyone out!" He struggled to move but was unable to.

"I'm going to get you out!" Sora tried to lift but it was too heavy!

"Sora...leave me. Take the puppy."

"No way, I am not leaving anyone behind!"

"But, Sora..."

"You maybe a pain in the neck but you're still my comrade! I'll never leave anyone behind! If you die, there will be no future!" Sora recalled how the fireman who saved him years ago told him the same thing.

Harry realized that Sora was really sincere in saving him and was ashamed of himself.

"Sora, after all those things I said about you..."

"Don't say it, we can talk later!" He tried as hard as he could to lift the debris but it wouldn't budge.

Then Sora's Hyper Com flashed. He took out and it was Itoko online.

"Commander..."

"Sora, I hear what you said and you are right! There won't be a future if lives are lost. So I've now authorized the use of the Hyper Suit!"

"Hyper Suit?"

"Press the following numbers-919 and say Fire Up!"

Sora quickly pressed the numbers and immediately shouted.

"Fire Up!"

The Hyper Com's LCD panel began to flash and a voice spoke.

"Roger! Fire Up!"

Within an instant, a red armor complete with a full-face helmet materialized onto Sora's body. Harry and the puppy were amazed by it.

"This is..."

"The Hyper Suit. It can only be use in times of immediate danger. Your strength will increase ten fold and is totally resistance to all fire hazards." Itoko explained through a LCD screen in Sora's helmet.

"Well..." Sora lifted the debris with ease and liftedHarry up. Harry took the puppy on his hand and they began to cross the burning floor.

Sora's senses felt danger in front of him and quickly evade. More debris fell and blocked the path.

"We are cut off!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, place the Hyper Com onto your HBS and press 1221!" Itoko ordered him and he quickly placed onto his Hyper Com and punched the numbers.

"Roger! HBS Alpha Mode!" The Hyper Com spoke and Sora could feel a new power surging him.

"You can now use the Howling Smash to blast the debris out of the way!" Itoko informed him and Sora took aim at the debris and presses the trigger.

"Howling Smash!!!" A large vacuum shot out like a howling wolf destroying the debris and they quickly ran towards the exit!

They finally made it out and everyone saw Sora in his hyper suit bringing Harry and the puppy out of the building. The little girl ran towards them and Harry gave back her puppy.

"Pochan! Thank you, Mr Fireman!"

"You should thank him." Harry hinted to Sora who suddenly dematerialized back.

"Who are you, Sir?" The little girl asked.

"We are the Hyper Rescue Command!" He smiled and he immediately took out his Hyper Comm and spoke.

"Fire Squad to CQ! All survivors rescued! Mission completed!"

"Well done, teams! The local authorities can take care of things here. Return to base for debriefs!" Itoko replied.

"Roger!" Sora looked at Harry and for the first time, Harry shook his hand and they smiled as the rest of Fire Squad approached them...

An hour later, the Rescue Liner returned back to Gaia Phoenix's underground hanger and the three teams came out all tired and happy for a job well done. Itoko and all the supporting staff were waiting for them and they quickly assembled.

"Fire Squad, all present!"

"Guard Squad, all present!"

"Drill Squad, all present!"

"Congratulation on your first mission! All of you have done well and put our trainings to use. Sora and Harry. Both of you have performed beyond the call of duty and especially Sora who shown leadership and decisive thinking has earned the right to wear the Hyper Suit. Congratulation, Sora."

Everyone clapped for him and he responded modestly.

"So we have decided that with effect, all of you are full fledged HRC members!" Itoko announced.

Everyone cheered and congratulated one another however some like Tougou and Akira kept a poker face on it.

"However..." Nakamura spoke.

"Harry Mackenzie. Because you disobey your leader and act on your own, you will be punished and will be made to wash the three vehicles for a week!"

"Understood, Sir!" Harry took it like a man then Sora replied.

"Sir, I think Fire Squad should take the responsibility and we should all be punished." Harry was surprised and Sora just smiled at him.

"All right, Fire Squad will be made to wash the vehicles for a week, that's all." Nakamura spoke.

"Sora, I..." Harry tries to speak but Sora interrupted.

"Hey, we are a team now. It's only washing the vehicles, no big deal." The rest of Fire Squad just smiled and Harry returned with a smile.

As Itoko and Nakamura walked along the hallway, they slowly admired the blue ocean.

"Look like I lost the bet, Itoko."

"I know that boy has potential so I took a gamble on the Hyper Suit."

"But they are a good team."

"Yes, but this is only the beginning." Itoko then looked at the blue sky...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Proofread and Edited by AJW1893

Author's notes: Finally the next chapter of HRC. You will notice that I never use honorifics like –San or –Chan. This is because I want to make it more international and furthermore it is an AU. The suit thing was slightly corny which sounds like a toku plot and why the suit could only be used now rather than in the beginning. It will explain later in the future chapters. Don't worry; everyone will get their chance to shine in their own chapters and the next one will Hanai and his Guard Squad. Comments and Reviews please and no flames. Thanks!


End file.
